


drunk parabatais

by Blueberrycreme



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Drunk Alec, Drunk Jace, Fluff, Love, M/M, Parabatai Feels, lots of smiles, no sex for drunk Alec
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-12
Updated: 2017-11-12
Packaged: 2019-02-01 12:12:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12704754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blueberrycreme/pseuds/Blueberrycreme
Summary: My take on how Alec and Jace are drunk and annoy Magnus in the middle of the night.





	drunk parabatais

It had been a busy and stressful day at the institute and when Jace practically begged for Alec to join him for a drink in the hunters moon, he sighed and surrendered. 

Now they were sitting in one of the booths, drinking their what felt like tenth beer. 

 

“You know what I don’t understand?”, Jace mumbled slightly spilling over his beer in his drunken state. Looking at the small puddle of beer on the table, he frowned confusedly.

“Mmh?”, Alec asked, looking around the room, fascinated by all the dimmed lights and people around them. 

“Clary.”, Jace stated, taking another sip.

Frowning, Alec looked back at his best friend. 

“What?”, Alec asked. 

“Exactly!”, Jace shouted, gaining the interest of a few people around them. “That’s exactly how I feel around her too! I knew you would understand!”, Jace nodded, grinning at the other one.

Alec was confused, but also really drunk so he just slowly nodded. 

With widening eyes, Jace suddenly grabbed his phone. 

“What are you doing?”, Alec frowned, the room swaying slightly when he narrowed his eyes. 

“Texting Clarissaaa.”, Jace said, dragging out her name while already tipping. 

Nodding, Alec looked at Maia behind the bar, then, his eyes widened. 

“No!”, he screamed, snapping the phone out of Jace too slow drunk hands. “Nope, no texting Clary.”, Alec smiled, pleased with himself.

“But why? Alec I love her!”, Jace whimpered, putting his head on the table. 

Ignoring the statement, Alec shook his head. Then, he put his head into his hand, smiling. 

“Do you know who I love? Magnus.”, he sighed, dreaming about a certain beauty. 

“He really is magical you know.”, Alec blurred, staring at his almost finished beer. “And he has a really nice butt.”, he whispered to himself. At that Jace head shot up. 

“Alec, too much information.”, he pointed at Alec in a warning gesture. 

“But he really does.”, Alec grinned, amused by the effect this conversation had on his parabatai. 

Grinning now too, Jace looked at his own beer, before frowning.

“Where are we going to stay tonight?”, Jace frowned, looking around the bar like there had to be a hidden bed somewhere. 

“What do you mean? We are staying at the Insti-“, Alec began, but what interrupted by the shaking head of Jace. 

“No! You-“ Burp. “Crazy?”, Jace continued to shake his head, but soon stopped when he noticed how the world started to spin. 

“The head of the institute, walking in drunk is a big no-no.”, Jace nodded like he was agreeing with himself.

Thinking about it, Alec nodded too. Jace did have a point. 

“Are fish aware of the water around them?”, Alec whispered, leaning forward.

“What?”, Jace wheezed.

 

Stumbling through the stairwell, Alec sight was blurry. Behind him, Jace was giggling like wild.   
Turning around, Alec almost knocked into his swaying parabatai.   
“Ssshhh.”, Alec whispered with a huge grin on his face. Jace eyes grew wide before he began laughing again. 

“Ssshhh.”, Jace mocked, tumbling past Alec to continue their way up. 

The stairwell was almost completely dark, except a few lamps here and there, their footsteps silenced by the carpet under their feet. Making their way up was one of the hardest things Alec had ever done and that said a lot. Reaching the top floor, they both came to a halt. Jace hair was slightly hanging over his eyes, his soft giggles the only noise in the hallway they were standing in. Grinning, Jace made his way over to the big dark door on the others side of the hallway. 

 

A loud knock on the door startled Magnus. Frowning, he stood up from his leather chair in his home office, where he had been translating an old potion book for a client. He already had taken down his make-up, due it was almost 3 am, and know wore dark silky sweatpants and a maroon coloured shirt. Striding towards the front door, he heard giggles coming from the other side. Frowning, he opened the door. 

On the other side were no one other than Jace and Alec, both leaning against the door frame, giggling. Both of their giggles only grew louder when Magnus opened the door and stared at them in disbelieve. 

“Hola Magnus! We are here to request a bed for two very, very drunk shadowhunters.”, Jace grinned, swaying on his feet. 

Opening his mouth, Magnus took in the two a little more. Both of their eyes were glistered, also they were both swaying and grinning from ear to ear. Or to put it in one word: they were wasted. 

Trying not to laugh, Magnus looked down for a moment. 

“Of course Jace, you know where the guest bedroom is.”, Magnus said, biting on his lip. 

Saluting, Jace walked past Magnus into the guest bedroom down the hall. Looking back at Alec, when he heard the door closing shut, Magnus smiled fondly. Alec was now fully leaning against the doorframe, grinning down at him.

“Hi.”, Alec slurred, his eyes only half way open. 

“Hi Alexander.”, Magnus now couldn’t hold back the laugh anymore. 

“Why are you laughing?”, Alec frowned, pushing himself off the doorframe. Spreading out his arm, he tried to contain his balance. “Wow.”, Alec whispered. 

“Nothing honey.”, Magnus chuckled, moving forward to support his boyfriend. 

Holding up his hand, Alec prevented him from moving further. 

“I can do this!”, He stated, looking at Magnus sternly. 

Holding his hands up in surrender, Magnus moved aside. Making his way into the loft, Alec leaned against the wall, letting his head fall back with a thud. 

“You are really pretty.”, Alec whispered, eyes closed. 

Chuckling, Magnus walked towards him. 

“Thank you dear.”, he said, caressing Alec’s cheek with his hand. Slowly opening his eyes, Alec grinned again.

“Don’t I get a hallo kiss?”, Alec grinned, putting one of his hands on Magnus hip, pulling him in closer.

Laughing, Magnus nodded, giving Alec a quick peck. Putting his hands on Alec’s chest, Magnus smiled up at the other one who was now pouting. 

“That was all I get?”, Alec frowned, swaying a little when he readjusted his standing.

Shaking his head, smiling, Magnus gave him another kiss but when he wanted to pull back, Alec captured his lips again. Even though the kiss was a little sloppy from Alec’s side, Magnus felt butterflies in his stomach. But before Alec could deepen the kiss, the warlock pulled away. 

“We should put you in bed.”, he said, stepping away from the shadowhunter and holding his hand out for him to take. 

“But why?”, Alec whined, taking his hand. 

Laughing, Magnus opened the door to their bedroom.   
“Because you need sleep.”, he said, pushing Alec down onto the bed. 

Smirking, Alec looked up at him. “I don’t think I want to sleep right now.”, he whispered, wiggling his eyebrows. 

Walking over to the walk in closet, Magnus pulled out a pair of Alec’s sweatpants. 

Shaking his head at his smirking drunk boyfriend, Magnus gestured him to strip out of his clothes.

“Nope, no sex for you tonight.”, Magnus said while watching Alec taking off his clothes. 

Stilling his movements, Alec stared at him in disbelieve. 

“You are a cruel, cruel man.”, he stated, crossing his arms over his chest in protest. Standing there with only his boxer left on, it didn’t quiet have the desired impact.   
Biting his lips again, Magnus tried to stay serious. 

“No sex for drunk Alec.”, he said, handing the sweatpants to Alec. 

Pouting, Alec put them on. 

Slipping beneath the sheets, Alec closed his eyes.  
“I love you.”, Alec whispered, before drifting off to sleep. 

Standing at the end of the bed, Magnus shook his head fondly. “I love you, too.”


End file.
